The 71st annual Hunger Games
by TurnOnTheDarkness
Summary: District 8's Hadrian has always been tagged a bad girl, and when she beats up three Peacekeepers all just so she can volunteer as tribute for the 71st Hunger Games for her best friend, she decided to keep up the act for the capital. Plus, after a uneventful 70th games, the Gamemakers have worked hard to make this years Hunger Games the most exciting yet...


**The 71st annual Hunger Games.**

**Summary: Hadrian's always been labeled a bad girl, and when she beats up three Peacekeepers all just so she can volunteer as tribute for the 71st Hunger Games so her best friend won't, she decided to keep up the act for the capital. Plus, after a uneventful 70th games, the G****amemakers have worked hard to make this years Hunger Games the most exciting yet... **

**Chapter One.**

I groaned as she shook me again, telling me to get out my bed for the third time this morning. I didn't want to get out my bed, it was warm and cosy...

I heard Wren sigh beside me. "Hadrian, get up. Do you want to go get some game before we have to get ready?"

Get ready? My brain scattered for a moment, get ready for what? But then I remembered.

It's reaping day.

I snapped open my eyes and meet Wren's. I quickly studied her, she seemed okay... Wren usually gets really panicked on reaping day, which is understandable. I get panicked too, but not for me. For Wren, for my little brother, for the others I'm fond of.

"finally." Wren said, smiling. "You need to get ready, we don't have much time before we have to get ready for the reaping."

"okay." I muttered.

I watched as she walked out my room, then turned back at the door and tapped on her imaginary watch, then walked out.

I rolled my eyes at my best friend. Me and Wren were basically sisters, since day one of school. We do everything together, we always have always will. We even got whipped together. Well, sort of. She watched me get whipped, but not by choice, the peacekeepers made her.

I had found a small hole in the fence surrounding District 8 and being a curious person, I made the hole bigger and for the first time, stepped outside district 8. I had been surprised by the beauty and life out there, and just happened to kill and catch some food. I was twelve, and my family needed to eat, what else was I supposed to do? I couldn't pass up the opportunity.

But unfortunately, a peacekeeper saw me and whipped me on the stage of the justice building, for everyone to see. Wren had tried to stop them, she got one whip and then was made to watch her best friend go through hell.

Ever since then, I've been tagged a _"trouble maker" _and I may or may not have played that up a little.

I unwillingly get out my bed and begin to get changed, trying not to think about the reaping. But I do, how many times was Wren's name in this year? I hadn't let her go in for a tessera for the past three years, but I don't know about the other two years. She wouldn't tell me she would put her name in. My brother, he was safe. He had never been in for the tessera, and he's only thirteen. I was sure he was fine.

Me? I was the same as Wren.

Having changed my cloths I walked over to my crappy mirror, looking at my long blonde hair. It had gained a few tangles turning the night. Not caring, I threw it up into a messy bun of some sort.

I grabbed my spear that's attached to a _long _rope, and stuck it into my boot. I wrapped it around my calf and tied it in a loose knot.

Meeting Wren in my living room we set out to the fence. We basically ran to it, not having much time. With each step I took, it was getting closer and closer to the reaping.

Once we reached the fence me and Wren untied our weapons and scanned the woods. We never went into the woods, we had learned out lesson, but we hunt from _inside_ district 8. So, technically, we aren't breaking the rules. And haven't been caught once.

Once targeted a squirrel I aim my spear, pull it back and lunched it. It hit the squirrel and before it could fall to the forest floor, I pulled on the rope, sending it over the fence and it landed at my feet.

"nice." Wren nodded in approval.

We take shots at throwing our weapons at animals and complement each other, laugh and joke, the way we always do. We forget about the reaping. Well, at least we did until Carlos, a boy from our school, walks in and asks if why we aren't getting ready. He knows we hunt, so does the majority of people in our year but the wouldn't dare snitch us up.

Having him saying that, we have to run back to Wren's house where both our families are waiting impatiently. Our families come together on reaping day, mostly for Wren and I, I think. We're never apart and on reaping day we are ten times worse, throwing tantrums if we get taken apart.

Our mothers scold us for being late and we are immediately pushed into getting ready. We bathe, get dried, throw on our dresses and my mother takes pride in doing our hair.

We both look pretty by the end of it but it's hard to take pride in that considering what it's for. My hair was in a half up, half down style and a dark blue dress. Wren's hair was all up in a smart bun, and a purple dress.

I don't have time to thank my mother for our hair before we have to go to the justice building, my brother in one hand and Wren in the other. The area is full of the petrified kids.

I unwillingly let go of my brothers hand and watch him go over to stand with the other thirteen year old's. Then, me and Wren walk over to join the sixteen's.

I looked at Wren, her fear was more clear on her face now. I wouldn't be able to calm her down, it would be near impossible. I mean how could you calm down knowing your name could be pulled out of that glass ball sitting in the middle of the stage and then have to go fight to the death in an arena?

"It'll be okay." is all I said to her, not able to think of anything else. She just nodded and put an unconvincing smile on.

To distract her, I started joking about what colour Flux Redpath, our escort, will be this year. She thankfully joined in and I calmed down when she did. We tried not to burst out laughing when he comes out, wearing puke green.

He goes straight in to the video from the capital which me and Wren mime to each other. But then he announces he's going to pick the girl tribute first, but not before saying those famous lines _my the odds be ever in your favour. _

As he pulls out the white slip, I felt Wren grab my hand and I gave it a squeeze.

He walked back to the microphone and opens the slip up. A butterfly bats its wings in my stomach before he opens his mouth and reads out the name.

"Wren Jardine."

**A/N: Hey! thanks for reading. Not to sure what to say other than I love the Hunger Games and I'm going to try and update every week or so. I'm excited for this story! I hoped you enjoyed it and if you did please review, thank you! :) **


End file.
